This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prior to the creation of the Office of the Associate Dean for Research and Graduate Studies there was no central location charged with the development of research at UCC. The Office was created to actively facilitate and promote research and curriculum development within UCC's academic community. A two-phase plan was utilize. Phase I was dedicated to organize the Office by selecting, and training the staff. Phase II (September 2004 through August 2009) is been devoted to establishing and implementing pre-and-post award procedures, assist researchers in the preparation of proposals and publications, establishing a strong profile for generation of external revenue and research grant funding, fostering research collaboration, as well as assisting in the implementation of the Scientific Human Resources Development Unit. As a result of the creation of the Office, the research environment, research infrastructure and services to research faculty have improved as demonstrated by the creation of new institutional faculty positions and the purchasing of a building to expand research space. Other achievements are the preparation of a Ph.D. application;the transition to electronic submission of grants applications and the creation of a Research Endowment. The Office is essential in order to fulfill the institutional research goal as stated in the revised strategic plan. The first steps in the development of a support infrastructure for research faculty have taken place. The next phase will include the development of clinical research and the further expansion of the critical mass in order to improve the chances of obtaining non-minority earmark funding.